


Gods You Were Strong Then

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Robert wakes up to find he had an interesting night out on the town, ready to wake up his evenings companion he gets a wild surprise.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: GOT Writing Challenges





	Gods You Were Strong Then

Waking up with a splitting headache was normal these days for Robert. As was a night of drinking and waking up with some random bar girl in his bed.

Last night was no different.

Reaching for his phone to see what time it was, he noticed grabbing his phone was difficult. His arm was bruised and covered in bites.

_Gods_ he thought. It really had been a while since he was on the receiving end of sexual punishment. I may have to keep this one around a bit longer, she really knows how to play he mused to himself.

Tapping the screen revealed the time, and 10 missed calls. All of them were from his buddys girlfriend, Cat.

“What the bloody hell could she be calling me for” he wondered. He knew it must have been serious, since Cat never liked calling him.

Reaching for the covers knowing it was time to call an UBER for his playmate, he jerked back the covers exclaiming, “Time to go lass, I gotta find my budd-”

Robert was stuck. As he ripped the covers back to reveal his plaything from last night, all he saw was the stark nakedness of his best friend… Ned Stark!


End file.
